See The Sun
by Kat097
Summary: Tonks is fed up with Remus' moping and tries to show him that life goes on after death. And that are some things worth living for.


Disclaimer – I do not own the song. Or characters.

This song is 'See the Sun' by Dido. It's from her 'Life For Rent' album. 

See the Sun

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_I'm coming round_

_To open the blinds_

_You can't hide here any longer_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nymphadora Tonks hesitated outside the bedroom door of Remus Lupin. It was two weeks since Sirius Black had fallen through the veil and Remus had barely emerged from his room in all that time. Tonks had volunteered to go up and tell him breakfast was ready. 

That now seemed like a mistake. 

She knocked on the door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_My god you need to rinse_

_Those puffy eyes_

_You can't lie still any longer_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Yes?"

"It's only me Remus. Can I come in?"

"I suppose so." She opened the door. The room was dark. The curtains were pulled shut. Tonks frowned. Remus was sitting on the edge of his bed. His eyes met hers for a second before he stood up.

"Can I help you, Tonks?"

"Breakfast is ready. And don't tell me you're not hungry. You haven't eaten since yesterday lunch." 

"I'm fine."

"Remus, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"Doing what?"

"Shutting yourself away up here." 

"Well, there's no one for me anywhere else."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_And yes they'll ask _

_Where you've been_

_And you'll have to tell them_

_Again and again_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"That's not true, Remus and you know it. The Order needs you."

"The Order…" Remus said bitterly. He turned away from her.

"It's the Order's fault that he's…"

"Stop it. You can't keep feeling sorry for yourself. We're all mourning."

"Sirius was my best friend. The last of the Marauders. I'm all alone now." He walked over to the bed, but froze as Tonks asked quietly,

"What about Harry?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_And you probably don't want to hear_

_Tomorrow's another day_

_But I promise you_

_You'll see the sun again_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Well, Remus? What about Harry? You remember him, don't you? Harry Potter."

"Of course I-"

"Then consider him for just one minute! Think what he's been going through."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Nymphadora."

"TONKS! Call me Tonks! And you listen for just one minute!" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_And you're asking me _

_Why pain's the only way to happiness_

_And I promise you_

_You'll see the sun again_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tonks stepped over to the window and threw open the curtains. Bright sunshine flooded the room. Remus screwed up his eyes and threw up an arm to protect his eyes.

"You see that? The suns still shining. It didn't stop just because Sirius is gone. Everything carries on after you've died. It will when I die, it will when you die."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Come on_

_Take my hand_

_We're going for a walk_

_I know you can_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Tonks, I can't. I can't see anything worth living for."

"Sirius was stuck in this house for months. He wanted more than anything to get out of here. Why do you think he kept asking you to go out? So you could see what was happening, and so you could come back and connect him to the world outside. That hasn't changed. You have to live, because he isn't."

Remus stared at her. Her pink hair glinted in the sunlight, her expression serious. How could this young woman be so wise?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_You can wear anything_

_As long as it's not black_

_Please don't mourn forever_

_She's not coming back_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tonks and Remus walked slowly around the scrappy grass in Grimmauld Place. Remus glanced at Tonks.

"How do you know the right thing to say?"

"Someone has to. It's ridiculous to be upset when someone dies. They're not that far away."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They're behind the veil, aren't they? You heard them."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_And yes they'll ask _

_Where you've been_

_And you'll have to tell them_

_Again and again_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Remus leant against a tree. Tonks gazed up at the sunlit skies. 

"You weren't the only one who cared for Sirius, Remus." She said quietly. Remus glanced at her.

"You did?"

"Well yeah. He was cool. Said he was going to teach me how to play guitar. At the beginning, that was, before he got all moody. We all loved him." 

"He was my best friend. It's hard to say goodbye."

"Then don't draw it out. Say goodbye."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_And you probably don't want to hear_

_Tomorrow's another day_

_But I promise you_

_You'll see the sun again_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Just say it?"

"Yeah. Don't make it long and painful. Say goodbye, show your respects and then go on living. Pain's the only way to happiness, right? Just don't make it more painful than happy."

"When did you get so smart?"

"About the same time you started sulking." 

Tonks stood next to him, leaning on the tree. They watched a man walking his dog.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_And you're asking me _

_Why pain's the only way to happiness_

_And I promise you_

_You'll see the sun again_

_And I promise you_

_You'll see the sun again_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"He was my favourite cousin, you know." Tonks said quietly. Remus looked at her. Her eyes were fixed on the ground.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Mum adored him. Wouldn't stop going on about him. I only met him recently. Obviously. He'd been in Azkaban since I was a kid."

"To know him was to love him."

"To love him was to go mad." Tonks laughed. Remus smiled. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Do you remember telling me _

_You'd found the sweetest thing of all?_

_You said one day of this was_

_Worth dying for_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Sirius knew the risks. We all do." Remus said, almost as if trying to convince himself more than he was Tonks.

"Yeah… still hurts though. That's just something you have to put up with."

"You say it so casually."

"Sulking never did anyone any good. I mean look at you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You've been sulking for ages and you look terrible. All skinny and weak." Tonks grinned charmingly. Remus rolled his eyes. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_So be thankful_

_You knew her at all_

_But it's no more_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"You can be very bratty at times, Tonks."

"I try."

They started back towards the house. The square was deserted, but they sat on the steps outside the houses. 

"So… are you feeling better now?" Tonks asked. 

"A little."

"Good. I haven't wasted my time then. Oh, god is that the time? We've got a meeting in ten minutes!" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_And you probably don't want to hear_

_Tomorrow's another day_

_But I promise you_

_You'll see the sun again_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As Tonks and Remus reached the closed door to the kitchen, he put a hand on her arm. 

"Thank you Tonks."

"No problem. Anything to help you." He could have sworn a pink tinge had touched her cheeks. She ran a hand through her pink hair, nervous.

"Well… we'd better get in there."

"I suppose so." She went through the door. Remus gazed after her for a moment, a smile playing about his lips. Then he followed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_And you're asking me _

_Why pain's the only way to happiness_

_And I promise you_

_You'll see the sun again_

_And I promise you_

_You'll see the sun again_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

That night Remus went into the garden of 12 Grimmauld place. He gazed up at the sickle moon and sighed.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye, Sirius, old mate. Tonks is right, I can't mourn forever." 

He thought for a minute.

"Pain's the only way to happiness. That's what she said. Saying goodbye is the pain." 

He bit his lip, and then smiled. Maybe… just maybe… was a pink-haired Auror the happiness?

He'd have to see. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Well? Opinions needed people! 

Remus/Tonks is quickly becoming one of my favourite pairings! 

Please review and tell me what you think.

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie


End file.
